Speeches
Many of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 were looked to by the group for guidance and leadership. A number of the survivors, particularly Jack, made use of excellent oratorical skills to improve morale among the camp, to rally people to join a cause, or even simply to attest to their own leadership. Their speeches can also often contain lines which fans may consider some of the most iconic words of the series. To be classed as a speech, it must be an address to a large audience. Thus, some dramatic monologues are not catalogued in this article, such as when Jack spoke to the woman at airport check-in about his father's coffin, or Penelope Widmore's emotional letter to Desmond. For speeches given as a eulogy, please see Funerals. Jack In , Jack gave this speech as the survivors were beginning to gang up on Boone, after they believed that he stole the water supply. In , Jack returned to the camp after he, Locke, Hurley, and Kate blew open the door to the hatch. He addressed the rest of the group about what they found. Locke revealed that he was taking cable from the fuselage to enter the hatch. In , Jack marched a group of the survivors out to the jungle and told them his plan for attacking the Others. Sayid Sayid also established himself as a leader soon after the crash. In , after the mission to call for help on the transceiver did not go according to plan, Sayid knew that the survivors must stop simply waiting for help and start taking action. Sayid continued, but the camera turns to a conversation between Jack and Kate. Kate revealed the truth about the distress signal on the transceiver. Locke John Locke occasionally gave rousing speeches to the group. But in most cases, he was dishonest or manipulated the group to suit his own hidden agenda. We know little of John Locke until this speech in where he proposed his plan for survival. In , John intervened as the rest of the group argued about who could have burned the raft. While John blamed the Others, he suspected Walt and later got him to admit that he was responsible. In , the survivors looked to Locke for help about recovering Jack, Kate and Sawyer. Though Locke's monologue earlier in the episode suggests he did feel guilt about their capture, a secret agenda existed behind his words: Sawyer While Jack and Locke focused on raising the hopes of the survivors at camp (and, to a lesser extent, one-up-manship of each other's leadership status), Sawyer's speeches were more self-centered, dealing with his established position among the group. In , Sawyer revealed his con to the group, explaining his reasons for the deception. Ana Lucia Until the two groups united, Ana Lucia was the self-appointed leader of the tailies. After capturing Sawyer, Jin, and Michael, Ana Lucia and her group moved through the jungle to return to the middle-section survivors' camp in . While this speech was given as a direct response to Michael's question as to why he needed to stay quiet, it was delivered in front of the tailies, as well as their three captives. Bernard Bernard decided to build an S.O.S. signal in the beach with rocks, but first he had to rally other survivors (including Hurley, Jin, Libby, Claire, and many more) to help him in . Unfortunately, Rose interrupted him. He began to argue with Rose away from the group. Ben In Benjamin Linus emerged from a house as the Others witnessed Oceanic Flight 815 break apart above the island. From Ben's tone as he gave instructions, we can tell he held a leadership position among this group. Hurley In , Hurley explained to the whole group, Jack in particular, why he agreed with Locke that the people on the approaching freighter shouldn't be trusted. See Also *Funerals *Leadership ru:Речи Category:Analysis